The Belle Of The Ball!
by InuLizzie
Summary: Belle goes to the Ball with Rumplestiltskin who is trying to court her! This is an Au Rumbelle Story, none of this stuff happens in the actual story line. Belle and Rumple see each other in secret because Her father wants her to marry Gaston and would never let her court a man like Rumple! But they still do! What will there story be like if Rumple had courted Belle?
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through her hair, as Belle sat with her feet in the water, she was sitting on the bank beside a small river, she loved this spot, it was such a beautiful place to read. She smiled as her eyes rolled over the book she was reading. She was currently at the beginning of a book called Hamlet. And she was loving it, even though it was the third time she had read this particular book. Her servants and maiden's all joked and teased her calling her the Princess of Books! But she only grinned and laughed it off, she figured it wasn't at all a bad name either Princess of Books to her was a great thing to be.

She was just at the most crucial part in the story when a knife appeared at her throat, and a hand came around to her mouth.

"Scream and I will cut you!" The man growled. Belle held her breath hardly daring to breath, as fear engulfed her.

"Please what do you want from me?" Belle asked trying not to let the terror show in her voice. "that's rather easy what I want is you young lady!"

He made a quick thing of tying her hands with a coil of rope , the book Belle had been reading lay spilled in the water. She was so frightened she didn't know what to do as she tried to think of way of escape something that she could use to fight her way out of this one.

Her father would of course come looking for her eventually but that might be a while, as she did this once a week and didn't usually go home till almost supper time. That was a long way off from now, she would have to do this on her own some how.

The man blind folded her just before strapping her to her own horse and started leading her away, she was even more frightened even if she managed to escape she wouldn't have a clue how to find her way home again, she would still be lost.

But as they were moving she felt the horse come to a stop, and a deep almost childlike voice rang out "Halt!"

"Why Rumpelstiltskin, what brings you to this neck of the woods." The man responds.

"That pretty princess is what I'm here about Thief!" The man called Rumpelstiltskin responded to them in a very firm voice.

Belle really was scared now, what if this man was even worst then her kidnapper was? What would this man want with her?

The kidnapper then scoffed "Why would I give up my ticket to having some money? I plan to ransom this princess, her father would pay a pretty penny to get this one back!"

"How about making a deal for her?" Rumpelstiltskin said sternly. "You give me the princess and I will give you more gold then you would know what to do with?"

The man's eyes shined brightly at the thought "truly you would pay that much gold for this princess that you barely know?"

Belle heard a snapping sound and heard her kidnapper make little excited sounds. Then everything went silent and her fears grew until she had been untied and pulled from her horse. Lights blinded her as her blind fold was removed and she was able to see what was going on.

She looked up at the man standing before her, Rumpelstiltskin had dark brown hair that fell to his shoulder, his skin was sort of shinny and foreign looking, and he was clad in leather pants. Rumpelstiltskin knelt down in front of her as the coil of rope was untied from her wrists.

Then very gently and kind like, he asked her sounding if he was truly concerned about her "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere, I can heal you if you are!"

Belle searched his gaze still slightly afraid and was shaking a bit, "N..No, I'm fine!" she responded. Rumpelstiltskin seemed concerned by her shaking and leans closer to her lifting her chin with his thumb, "Hey, it's okay, I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to help you, and I will take you back home to where you belong!" His voice was so low and reassuring that she found that she believed him.

"But why, why are you helping me? You don't even know me? What are you getting out of this?" Belle inquired softly she had heard of Rumpelstiltskin before and knew all about his reputation for not doing anything for anyone unless there was some sort of deal involved somewhere.

She watched the man smile. And Rumpelstiltskin responded, "I see my reputation proceeds me, normally I would expect something in return, but I would be happy if you would humor me with only a date?"

Belle thought about this, "Well you did possibly just save my life, so I don't see why I couldn't honor your request and have just one date with you! I don't see what that could hurt."

Rumpelstiltskin bows to her and snaps his fingers and a cloud of purple smoke surrounded them and when she looked around she found that they were now standing on the Balcony of her bedroom.

"Meet me here at midnight tonight and we will go on our date! Tell nobody, cause I'm afraid your father does not really like me very much!" He told her clearly.

Belle knew by the look on his face that it was not open for discussion so she bowed and agreed to meet him there at the specified time.

The moment he disappeared in another cloud of smoke she ran off to find her friend Maria to tell her what had just happened.

That night she threw on a nice dress and waited on the balcony at 11:55pm for Rumpelstiltskin to come pick her up.

She did not wait long as he appeared at 12oclock on the dot. He hooked his arms through hers and magicked them to a small pub.

A large fat man appeared at their table and gave them the specials. Rumpelstiltskin nods to her "Order what ever you want Princess, I can afford what ever you order."

Belle smiles and orders ham, biscuits and potatoes. While Rumpelstiltskin ordered meatloaf, and soup. A conversation was started between them as they waited for their orders to arrive.

"So Rumple can't you tell me a little about yourself?" Belle requested gently.

She watched the man think for a moment and then finally open his mouth to speak and grins. "that conversation is not one that you need to know. I don't tell my story to just anyone, how do I know your not just trying to find my weakness so that you can kill me?" he responds.

Belle looked down at that question "I'm not, I wouldn't want to harm you I just wanted to know the man who asked me on a date!"

They talked and laughed for hours before Belle seeing her watch spoke "Shouldn't you take me home before my father discovers that I'm gone? And sends guards to look for me?"

Rumpelstiltskin nods and takes her by the hand and poofs them back to her balcony. He started to step away and leave when Belle spoke.

"wait I..I um had fun do you think we could do this again?"

She watched Rumple's eyes fly up in surprise and nods "okay we can do that, if you really enjoyed that then I wouldn't mind making these dates a regular thing between us?"

Belle nods in agreement with him. "Yes! Lets do that!"

Rumpelstiltskin finally disappeared and Belle retired to her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark but beautifully aligned with stars and the moon was a beautiful crescent shape, as she sat on her window porch watching the night wondering when her dashing prince would return to her.

She held a secret in her heart, one that she only got to enjoy at midnight every night when the palace was all asleep and not likely to bother her. But the secret was her prince was not a prince at all but to her was more precious then all the jewels, and she would enjoy having her secret meetings with him every night no matter what the cost was.

She sat there on her porch combing her hair continuously as she waited for their nightly romantic meeting to happen. Then as she watched and waited a hand reached down and caressed her shoulders.

"Are you ready for are midnight picnic dearie?" a voice spoke.

Belle smiles with pleasure and flew into the man's waiting arms. "Rumple you've come for me!" she cried joyously.

"Have I ever disappointed you my Dear?" He asked with a smiled.

Rumple lifted Belle into his arms and smiled, "You ready?" He inquired impishly.

"Yes, Rumple I'm very ready!" she responded.

Rumple snapped a finger and magically poofed them both to a hill top far away, where a beautiful spread awaited them.

A large checkered blanket with plenty of nice foods and wines sat before them. He ushered her to the blanket and made a show of helping her to sit down on part of the blanket before sitting beside her on the blanket.

He then pulled out plates and napkins and started serving them both, there was roasted duck, plenty of grapes, melons and berries. There were pickles and pies all around them.

Belle leaned into Rumple as they ate, wanting just to be near him. Rumple apparently seeing this put down his plate and pulled her closer to him kissing her on the forehead gently.

But then he pulled away and pulls something out of his pocket.

"I have a special request for our next midnight date!" Rumpelstiltskin informed her watching her face as he revealed a pair of tickets in his hands.

"There is to be a Ball at the Evil Queen's Castle and I've been invited and I want to invite you to go with me to this magnificent Ball as my date!" Rumpelstiltskin finally explained to her.

Belle squealed with pleasure. "Your asking me to the Evil Queen Ball? But that would be amazing and fun, and to have a chance to dance with you at such a place would be so romantic!" she cried.

Rumpelstiltskin smiles and asked "is that a yes then?" Belle looked at the man in front of her and nods "yes, yes, I do want to go with you, Rumple!"

Rumple stood and took her by the hand. "I think my dear it is about that time I take you back to your kingdom and your room, you need some sleep if your going to go with me to the ball tomorrow."

Belle clutched his hands and let him help her to her feet, and watched as the beautiful picnic feast remnants disappeared from sight.

Rumple again lifted her into his arms and with a puff of purple cloud they were standing on her bedroom balcony.

He then with another cloud of gentle smoke he was gone.

She changed out of her clothes and into her night frock before slipping between her sheets and letting herself fall fast asleep, dreaming of the day when her love would come for her, the day when he would never have to leave her again. The day when he would truly be hers.

But even as she dreamed she knew that as long as her father was alive she would never ever get to see this dream happen. Her father hated Rumpelstiltskin and would never allow his only daughter to marry such a man even if he was a rich man, even if it was true love. Even if she was happy with him. Her father was determined for her to make what he called a suitable match with that superficial Gaston.

So for now she and her Rumple would have to be content with meeting in secret and being together even if it was only for a couple of hours.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she took true care in taking her morning bath, as usual but took longer to really clean up then usual. She dressed and went down to her dress maker, where she gave him the sketch of the dress she wanted made for her.

"Marie could you be so kind as to make this dress for me for tonight without my father knowing about it? My sweet heart is going to come back tonight and take me off to a ball at The Evil Queen's Castle and I so want to go and I want to look perfect for my dashing sweetheart."

She was very confident that Marie would keep her secret, Belle told Marie all of her secrets, and the small girl always kept them, she was Belle's best friend and never once revealed her to her father. In fact Marie always encouraged her and was always sure to ask about the secret dates about how they went, what they did and whether she had fun or not.

"So where did he take you last night?" she asked softly. "Oh he took me only to the most lovely spot where we had the most lovely and delicious picnic, but the best part was he held me in his arms and we watched the stars together and then he pulled out those tickets to the ball like they were nothing and said he wanted me to go with him as his date, and I said yes that I would go. Isn't this just exciting having a secret that my father knows nothing about? I know someday he'll probably find out but until then I can have my fun can't I? I mean who in there right mind is going to deny the most powerful man in the world what ever he wants? Sooner or later I'm just sure my father will see reason and let me be with the man I want to be with instead of that disgusting Gasdon."

Marie only nodded as she looked over the sketch, "Oh this dress is going to be marvelous for you, How about I make two of these? I make one in different colors, and put one up and that way if he discovers the sketch or sees me working on it, I can say I'm making it for a special occasion for when he throws his next ball or something it'll be a great cover up?" she suggested.

Belle grins and nods at the idea two dresses of different colors. It would be simply amazing. She danced down the stairs and headed down to breakfast feeling ready for her breakfast as usual, at the kings table.

There she feasted on Bacon, Ham and plenty of eggs and grits. And Even french toast, her favorite breakfast food.

She tried not to look to happy or she knew her father would ask questions and it would not do to arouse his interest in her affairs at night.

She ate with interest and went off to the library the place where she usually hung out, and grabbed her latest book _**Romeo and Julie**_ _t_ and then sat down to read, where she had left off with Romeo calling out to her to the window meaning to rescue his Juliet before her father intervened.

And just how well that story fit her situation made the story an even more fun read.

But as much as she loved her book she kept her eyes on the time wanting to be ready to go get her new dress for her ball that night, and she wanted to retire early so that she could get ready, nobody not even her father ever disturbed her once she had gone to bed.

And it was not that unusual for her to retire earlier then expected. She wanted the extra time to dress and primp before Rumple came to her. And she wanted all the time she needed in order to do that.

She put down her book and headed down to lunch where she had a quick bite of turkey and Italian wedding soup, before going back to her dress maker to see how far she had gotten on the dress she had asked for. And to make sure they hadn't been caught.

She found Marie humming and heavy at work on the dress, and could see it was shaping up to be a beautiful sight, she knew by the looks of it that she should be finished by the time she went to bed in another 8 hours.

She nodded when Marie looked up and headed back to the library where she picked up the book which was nearly finished and began reading again. Sitting on the floor with her back against the book self as she read, one eye fixed on the book another still fixed on the clock above the library reception desk.

She read until super time came around, which usually took place around ten oclock. Two hours till midnight, two hours until her Rumple would come and get her. she stood and hurried off to the supper table where she ate a quick bite of meat pie, and potato soup, before nodding to her father, and feigning that she was tired and wanting to go to bed she stood and walked normally as possible from the dining away until she was out of sight and from there hurried down to Marie to see if she had finished the dress yet.

She found Marie mending something and was surprised to see that she wasn't still working on her dress. "Marie shouldn't you be working on that dress for me I need it in like two hours!" she said distressed.

Marie laughed and stood, and went to the wardrobe "But my dear your dress is finished and has been ready for three hours darling."

Belle looked at the dress, it was beautiful, a nice light yellowish gold color. With lace all through it and everything. She grins. "It's perfect Marie, it's just gorgeous."

Racing up to the room, Belle threw on her corset pulling it extra tight, and pulled on the Golden yellow dress and put her hair in a bun until she was a sight to be seen, but would be hard to be recognized. Her father and his people never bothered to attend the Queen's Ball which is why she had never been there before.

She then sat down on the balcony waiting for her Rumple go come to her. She need not have waited long for as soon as the clock struck twelve a cloud of smoke appeared and Rumple stood before her on the balcony.

He looked her over before bowing in front of her with a rose in his hands "My Lady may I escort you to the Ball?"

Belle laughed and nods "Yes my fine man you may!"

He wrapped his arms around her and with another jet of smoke they disappeared and ended up outside the castle walls of a place that Belle had once dreamed about but had never seen up close before.

The Evil Queen's Castle. She smiled holding Rumple's hand and allowed him to lead her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle smiles as the man she was growing to love so much led her into the magnificent castle, and to a flight of stairs where a man stood and introduced each couple that appeared at the top of the stairs. And then it was there turn, the guard turned to them and smiles.

"And announcing The Dark One Rumpelstiltskin and his lovely date Princess Belle French" Everyone's eyes turned to them as they descended the stairs and Belle smiled as all eyes came to rest on her. Belle confidently took a more firm and more noticeable hold of Rumple's arm sending the message loud and clear that she belonged to him.

She watched Rumple's eyes come down to look at her and noticed a knowing smile flicker to her. Then leading her across the floor he led her to the Evil Queen Regina. Belle seeing this woman whose name was on everyone's lips at home, grew very, very nervous.

Rumple somehow sensing this gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Belle Slipped into a very low curtsy, showing her respect to the queen. She instantly saw a small accepted smile appear on her face telling Belle she had done right. She then glanced up at Rumple who had started a conversation with her.

At that moment another man walked up to the pair and bowed. "My lady Princess Belle, may I have the honor of a dance? You don't have to dance with this monster if you do not wish to!"

Belle felt her face grow red and she turned on the man with a snarl,"No, I belong to him, I am his date tonight, and My Rumpelstiltskin is not a monster!" She quickly stopped and blushed when the words had left her mouth.

She had just referred to Rumple as hers, she blushed redder, what if he didn't feel the same about her? What if he was offended now that she had called him hers.

But Rumple gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and responded. "You heard the lady, I'm not forcing her to stay with me, she came here with me because she wanted to come with me!" he grins impishly.

"Now get away from her before I turn you into a toad!" he threatened sharply.

When the now frightened man ran off Rumple bowed in front of her, "But he did remind me I was being rude sitting here talking when I should be spending this time with you, cause we have to get you back before your family notices you gone!"

"So how about giving this Imp a nice dance before I have to take you back?" he asked.

Belle smiles and reply's "I would like that very much Rumple!"

He led her onto the dance floor and took her into his arms as he led her into a slow dance. One hand on her waist the the other on her shoulders as they danced, Belle's eyes gazed into his with joy as her feelings for him grew stronger by the minute.

Rumple talks to her as they dance "I want to think you Belle, for sticking up for me back there, nobody's ever done that for me before, and I'm so glad you consider me yours." He tells her as he twirls her and then holds her close to his chest.

Belle was having so much fun dancing with her Rumple that she was startled when he stopped and whispers to her "I think it's time to get you back home for the night, my dear before your empty bed gives your father a heart attack."

He took her by the hand and with a poof of smoke they appeared back on her balcony at her castle and he stepped close to her and took her back into his arms.

He gently leaned his face closer and closer to her's until their nose were almost touching, and he slipped his lips over hers in a gently lip lock and he kisses her with all the heat and passion he could muster.

Belle moans softly wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back with a passion of her own. She allowed herself to enjoy this kiss as it was the first one that the two of them had ever shared.

Finally Rumple set her away from him and backed away, breathing hard. "I'll be back tomorrow for another date I promise, how about a day at my place this time, I'll cook you something nice?"

Belle smiles "I would love that very much, sounds like fun!"

She watched with a smile on her face as her Rumple magicked himself away and was gone.

Belle finally went to her closet and changed out of her dress and make up an into her night clothes and slowly inched her self into bed, going to sleep peacefully, sleeping peacefully and happily as the night finally started turning from dark into daylight.


End file.
